An Unwelcome Visitor
by Rach42
Summary: Neal's about to go undercover for another case, when a mysterious man shows up and changes everything. Will Peter be able to keep Neal on the straight and narrow or will Neal return to his life as a conman? Disclaimer; I don't own White Collar
1. Chapter 1

Neal felt a familiar buzz in the elevator on the way to the 35th floor of the Time Square Tower, he loved the nervous excited feeling he got before running a con. That feeling, when the adrenaline begins to kick in, was one of his favorite parts of the job. He could hear Peter through his ear piece going through various safety procedures aloud and sighed exasperated, Peter worried too much. Neal was a professional, he knew his role backwards and even if something did go wrong, Neal was quick thinking and could talk his way out of most messes.

As the elevator reached his floor, he glanced at himself in the full length mirror, checking for any imperfections that could leave his mark with a bad impression of him. He was wearing his favorite vintage Sy Devore suit with a striking blue tie; he was all set to stand out.

The doors opened, revealing the open plan 35th floor. A lavish, yet casual, business party was taking place. Dozens of men were drinking and making small talk in sparsely separated small groups around the room. As Neal approached the bar at in the centre of the room to order a drink, he eavesdropped on a nearby conversation.

"Let's cut the crap Mr Langford. Why exactly should I get involved in this scheme of yours?"

Langford, he immediately recognized was his mark, the man he was supposed to get close to today.

"With all due respect, Mr Williams, I know your company has a liquidity issue. You haven't got enough cash to meet your financial obligations, meaning if your business wants to survive in the current financial climate you're going to need some serious cash. Cash, that my company can provide you with."

Neal decided to wait until Langford was alone and then approach him casually. The man was leaning against the bar, intently watching Wimbledon on the wall hanging plasma screen.

"Is this the quarter finals? D'you know how Djokovic got on against Berdych earlier?" Neal asked.

"I heard he won. Are you a big tennis fan?" Neal nodded, "D'you play or just observe?"

"I used to play in-" Neal visibly paled, out of the corner of his eye he'd seen someone, someone who he hoped he'd never see again. "I'm sorry, could you excuse me?" He feigned calmness, flashing Langdon an easy smile. Neal forced himself to head towards the toilets, hoping he hadn't been spotted yet.

Neal splashed his face with water from the sink, trying to calm himself. He couldn't be here. He needed to leave the party. To get away unseen.

"What are you doing Neal? You'd made contact. Why'd you leave?" Peter's voice rang in his ear.

The door to the men's room opened. A man walked in, standing 6'2" of heavy build. Time seemed to have bypassed this man, Neal could have sworn he looked exactly the same the last time he had seen him. There were no wrinkles on his face or specks of grey in his dark hair, and his size still dwarfed Neal in comparison, making him feel like some scrawny teenager again.

"I haven't seen you in a very long time," though he spoke softly, his voice carried a certain authority. "What's it been? 13? 14 years?"

" Not long enough." Neal replied tautly.

"Well you've certainly moved up in the world Jack, not many kids go from pick-pocketing on street corners to making small talk with billionaires." Neal shifted uncomfortably at the use of his old name, nobody had called him that in a long time. He remained silent, at a loss for words. Uncertainty and caution had replaced the usual confidence that oozed out of him.

"You know, I should call Rob, get him to travel up from Miami. We could have a little reunion; reminisce about the good old days." The man smirked unpleasantly, undertones of mockery in his voice. Neal's eyes hit the floor at the mention of Rob. After a moment's pause he found his voice again.

"Is this a coincidence or am I why you're here?" Neal said abruptly.

The man ignored Neal's question. "This isn't the last time you'll be seeing me kid. I'll be in contact." He handed a mobile phone to Neal, smirked and exited the room.

Peter and Diana listened intently to the conversation Neal was having. They had sent Jones and two other agents to the elevator, ready to storm in if Neal said the safe word. As it happens, the man Neal had been talking to had left before Peter's agents could get there leaving Neal alone in the bathroom.

"What the hell was that? Who was that?" Peter asked.

_Crap! _Truth be told, Neal had forgotten that Peter was listening to the conversation. This was going to bring up some awkward questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal exited the building, walking round the corner towards the non-descript surveillance van. He still wasn't sure what to tell Peter. The untraceable phone, that he had been given, was safely tucked away in his pocket, hidden so that Peter wouldn't ask about it.

Peter climbed out of the van, eager to talk to Neal. He was angry about the conversation he'd overheard. Neal's past life as a con was interfering with the investigation, Neal's old partners only ever brought trouble. Not to mention this "Jack" alias that he clearly hadn't told the FBI about.

"We're driving back to the Bureau in my car." This was all Peter said as Neal approached. He was probably waiting for them to get in the car, away from the ears of prying agents, to interrogate him.

WC

There was an awkward silence as they sat in the car. Peter was tactfully approaching how to question Neal about this. When it came to Neal wording was everything, he always managed to find some loop hole in the rules or a way to deceive you without actually lying.

"Who was the man you were talking to and how d'you know him?" Peter asked bluntly.

"His name is Mick Corallo and we met when I was briefly living in Miami." Neal answered. This wasn't a lie, it just wasn't a detailed answer. Mick was a name he was using back then and it was what Neal had always called him. And he had met Mick while he was living in Miami however, that he was only 14 at the time and living on the streets was something that Neal felt Peter didn't need to know.

"And you were partners?"

"No, not exactly. I worked for him for a while and then we went our separate ways." Going their separate ways involved Neal traveling over a thousand miles to get away from Mick.

"Your reunion wasn't exactly friendly, Neal. What happened to make you stop working together?"

"We just had different approaches to our work, that's all. We disagreed on a few things."

This worried Peter. He was still angry at Neal for hiding information from him, but he was also concerned for his friend. For Neal to walk away, Mick must have done something very bad. When Neal parted ways with Keller it was because he had shot a man in cold blood. Mick could be very dangerous.

Peter parked at the bureau and Neal was out of the car before Peter could ask anything else. He led Neal into his office, logged onto his computer and ran the name through the FBI database. No results came up, so Peter decided to ask about Rob.

"Mick mentioned someone called Rob-"

"Rob Northall. They were partners; I worked for both of them." Neal answered before Peter had finished.

When Peter searched for this name, it came up that Northall had been suspected of Grand theft and GBH. Suspected but never charged.

It was getting late and Neal made some excuse to leave the office and go home to Junes. Peter was still concerned about Neal. Neal had been acting strange since seeing Mick and he gave up the information to Peter far too quickly, something was off.

WC

Neal walked home from the office, he just needed some fresh air and space to think about his next move. He didn't want to work for Mick again, not after what happened last time.

Neal liked his life now. Mozzi e would claim he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome if he told him that, but it was true. He had a purpose at the FBI, tracking down criminals. The job was perfect for him, it rarely got boring, he got to legally con people and he got to live in luxury with June. Hell, even the tracking anklet was growing on him it gave him a sense of security, he was safe because someone would always know where to find him. But most importantly, he had people who cared about him here and in Neal's line of work that was a hard thing to come by.

Neal scoffed. Like he had a choice in this, Mick would find a way to make Neal work for him, he was always good at that. Mick always thought that fear was a great motivator and it never failed to motivate Neal. Then again, Neal wasn't 14 anymore. He wasn't as easy to scare and manipulate. Perhaps, if he told Peter, Peter could help him… But then again, telling Peter would also mean admitting to a lot of crimes.

WC

Neal was in his apartment, painting the view from outside his window, when the burner phone started to ring. He stared at it, contemplating his options before answering.

"Hello."

"Jack, how nice to speak to you again." Neal heart hammered violently inside of his chest, he would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Rob." Neal stated, while trying to get his fear under control. He was an adult now, all grown up. These men made him feel like a weak child and Neal hated that. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't be rude Jack. I taught you better than that." He scolded playfully, "From what Mick said, you've done pretty well for yourself. I always knew you would, you were very talented."

"Now, I have a job that fits your particular skill set to a tee." Rob paused waiting for a response from Neal. When it was clear he wasn't going to get one he moved on, slightly annoyed. "I want you to be at 200 East 16th Street at 9pm tomorrow night."

"And if I don't show up?"

"Don't pay hard to get Neal, we both know you'll be there." The phone went dead. Neal finally made his decision, he needed to tell Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

WC

Neal headed straight for Peters office the next morning, he'd been awake most of the night planning what he was going to say to Peter. He needed to give Peter the gist of what happened without going into too much detail. Sure, Neal needed Peter's help, but that didn't give Peter the right to know everything. Neal had spent years covering up his past. He just wanted to forget about it.

"Hey Peter..". Neal suddenly found himself lost for words. This had never happened to him before. He was a conman, priding himself on always knowing what to say to get what he wants. Neal stood there awkwardly before Peter bluntly asked, "Is something wrong, Neal?"

Neal was off form and Peter could see it. It was strange, Peter could never recall a time when Neal had nothing to say. Even when he'd just been arrested, the conman was still slick and charming, the poster boy for ease. He never let his mask slip, not even for a second.

"I wanted to talk to you… about Mick. I wasn't completely straight with you earlier." Neal nervously fiddled with piece of loose cotton at the end of his shirt. He lied so often now that whenever he had to tell the truth it made him nervous. "When I worked for him in Miami, it wasn't by choice." Neal slowly continued, "He watched me pick pockets one day and offered me a place to crash for a while, said I could pay him rent. He said I could come and go whenever I wanted and I didn't really have any other living options at that point, so I said naively said yes."

"That worked well, for about a month, until I made the mistake of letting him know I could forge. Once Mick knew that I could forge he saw me as an asset, he knew that I could make him a lot of money. That's when he stopped letting me leave." Neal wasn't entirely sure how to continue, he was looking at Peter trying to read him. This time Peter was lost for words, he'd paled slightly at the prospect of his friend being held prisoner. "That was also about the time that Mick introduced me to Rob, they kept me locked in a room and had me forge stuff for them. One of them was always in the apartment, just making sure I was kept secure."

Neal wasn't sure where to look. Peter hadn't said anything since he had stopped talking, he was looking at Neal, eyes filled with concern. The break in conversation felt like an eternity for Neal, who was waiting nervously for some sort of acknowledgement or response from his friend. Neal longed for Peter to stop staring at him. Finally, Peter spoke.

"Did they hurt you?" Neal wouldn't even look up from the floor. Peter really was clueless of how to make this situation better. Neal felt the answer was obvious and asking a question like that wasn't helping anybody. This was humiliating enough for him, he didn't want Peter to pity him.

Peter must have realised that Neal wasn't going to respond.

"Lets take a break and go get a coffee, we can talk about this when we get back."

WC

After an excruciatingly awkward, half hour coffee break, Neal found himself back in Peter's office for more questioning.

"How long were you with these men?"

"About a year, I saw my chance to get out and took it. They decided to move to a bigger, more secure apartment. They could afford it now due to all the forgeries they'd been selling." There was bitterness in Neals voice as he spoke the last sentence. "Rob had threatened me before they moved me to the new place. He said that if I tried to run the only thing he wouldn't break were my arms. But when I got outside, I hadn't been out in so long, it just made me feel brave and I knew I wouldn't get the chance again, so I ran. As soon as they got me to the main street where Mick's car was parked, I made a break for it and ran as fast as I could. Didn't stop till I was atleast 2 miles away and was sure no one was following me."

"They called you Jack yesterday, is that an alias that you didn't tell us about?" Neal looked at the floor. He was off his game today. "Dammit Neal, I asked you if Neal Caffrey was your real name! You said you'd never lied to me. "

"I didn't lie, Peter. It is my real name, I changed it legally. Neal Caffrey is my name." Neal then looked sheepish. " I just happened to have a friend who got rid of all evidence that I changed it."

"Can you not see how that's still deceiving me. Implying false information is still lying, Neal. Just because you didn't actually say the lie doesn't mean your off the hook." Peter knew that he was explaining this last point in vain. Neal had never been able to understand that leaving out information was as bad as lying.

"It's not the same, what I said was the truth. Its not my fault you weren't asking the right questions." Neal exclaimed indignantly, proving Peter right.

"Ok, so I'll start asking the right questions. What was your name before it was Neal Caffrey?" Peters eyes were fixed on Neal. He could see Neal had gone to great lengths to disconnect himself from his old name and was looking for any clue that would tell him why.

Neal's response was anger. "You don't get to know that. You don't get to know every little detail about my life because you arrested me. I'll tell you what you need to know to get rid of them, but I want my past to stay in the past."

Neal walked out of the office and back to his desk. He needed a break from Peter, time to rethink his options and figure out what to tell Peter.

WC

At lunch, Peter approached Neal's desk. Neal had been acting out of character all day. Since when did Neal let his emotions get the better of him? That wasn't how con men operated and this made Peter very concerned. Sooner or later he was going to have to ask Neal about his previous name and crimes under that name, but he decided that today was not the day to ask those questions.

"Neal, what made you decide to tell me about Mick today?" Peters voice was full of concern. He realised that if Neal didn't want to talk about his past, there must have been a good reason for him to bring it up in the first place.

Neal looked up at him with relief, finally Peter was asking the right questions and not getting caught up on the irrelevant details. "He and Rob asked me to meet them tonight at 9pm."

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Peter didn't want Neal to go. He knew it was a bad idea. Neal was connected to these men. He'd been off his game all morning. If Neal met up with these men, off his game and wearing a wire, they'd see right through him. It could put his life in danger.

Neal, on the other hand, knew he needed to show up. They weren't going to leave him alone until, either they got what they wanted or he got them locked up. Neal knew these men, if he didn't show up, they'd just get mad. They might even go after June or Sarah, just to make a point that they were serious.

Neal was aware that Mick had done his research on him. If he'd managed to find Neal, he'd have to have seen that he'd got arrested a few years back. Mick and Rob probably knew about the anklet and the FBI. They probably knew about June and his apartment in her house. Neal had to be proactive in getting rid of them because he was at a disadvantage. They knew so much about him, they could strike at any time.

That was why Neal didn't plan to tell Peter that Mick probably knew about the anklet. Peter would have thought it was too risky, he'd never let Neal go. But Neal knew better, it was too risky not to go.

WC

The meeting place on East 16th Street was a spacious warehouse, in a street of similar looking spacious warehouses. The area was very open and vacant, so Peter and his team had to park way down the street in order for their surveillance van to not stick out like a sore thumb. Neal stood outside the metal entrance of the warehouse, under a lamppost so he could clearly be seen. It was 20.50, he was early.

Nerves were getting the better of Neal. In his head, he was counting down the minutes till this was over. Anything to keep his mind off of the anticipation that they were coming. He tried to mentally prepare himself for seeing them. Last time he was taken by surprise, he showed his fear and uncertainty because he was in shock. He couldn't let that happen again, he needed to keep his cool façade.

He checked his watch again. 20.51.

Neal groaned internally. Time was going so slowly. At the end of the street, Neal could faintly make out headlights. They were coming.

WC

Peter watched the scene unfold from the non-descript black "typical FBI "(according to Neal) surveillance van. He'd seen Neal looking nervous and hoped he could pull himself together before they arrived. He'd wished Neal had an earpiece in so Peter could reassure him, tell him how close by Peter was and that he'd always be able to find Neal because of the anklet. But he couldn't do that because if Neal got a phone call from him or had an ear piece in, it would look suspicious to the crooks coming to meet him. Now, Peter watched as the white van approached Neal.

WC

Neal paled as Rob got out of the van. He was tall with dark hair and well built, the quintessential tough guy. The years hadn't been kind to him though. All those years of heavy smoking and drinking must caught up with him, Neal mused. Rob was in his mid-forties but looked atleast 10 years older. His dark hair had specks of grey running through it, his face was sullen and wrinkly.

Mick on the other hand was short and stocky. While Rob's presence commanded the attention of everyone in a room, Micks presence seemed to fit better skulking in the shadows, hiding in the background. Mick's lowly demeanour was made up for by his devious mind and criminal cunning.

Without a word, Mick gestured for Neal to come over to the van, opening the van doors as if to show Neal something inside. Neal approached cautiously but knew better than to refuse. Mick stood behind the van door out of view of the security camera. He had a gun in his hand and aimed it at Neal as he approached. "Get in the van, kid".

Neal froze. Fuck. He tried to speak but couldn't. Well, atleast this will alert Peter to the fact I'm in trouble, Neal thought, trying to be positive. At that moment Rob slammed the grip of his gun into the back of Neal's head, bundling him into the van. They shut the back doors, got into the front of the car and drove off, completely relaxed as if nothing had happened.

WC

"Something's wrong." Peter said as he saw Neal freeze. He wished he could hear what was going on.

Then he saw Rob knock Neal out with his gun, a second later his friend was in the van.

"Mccoy, get me to that warehouse, we need to find that van." He addressed the agent driving. "Jones pull up Caffrey's anklet, we can track him through that. "

"Peter" There was an urgency in Jone's voice that filled Peter with dread. "I can't get a signal from Neal's anklet."

Realization dawned on Peter. "They must be jamming the signal. They must know Neal was working for us."

Peter called Diana at the office. "Come on, pick up." Peter felt like he couldn't breathe. How could he let this happen to his CI. "Diana, I need you to run plates on a white transit van, Licence number T89 5381."

"Registered to a Peter Mcnally a plumber from Queens sir."

"I need you to access local CCTV Diana, see if you can find where this van is and follow it."

Peter had no look that night, Mccoy never found the van and Diana, aside from seeing it leave 16th street heading North, found no trace of the van.

A couple of hours after Neal was kidnapped, Hughes told the agents to call it a night. They'd resume looking for Neal tomorrow. Peter wasn't happy about being told to go home, he'd have been content to look for Neal all night.

WC

Peter couldn't go home. He go back to Elizabeth and tell her that he'd let Neal get kidnapped. No. He needed to do research, show El that he was doing all he could to find Neal.

He decided to listen to the first recording of Neal and Mick.

"_I haven't seen you in a very long time_." The thought of what this man had done to his friend now made Peter feel sick.

"_What's it been? 13? 14 years?" _14 years. This made Peter's nausea worse. Neal would have been just a kid when this happened. Not even 16 years old and being held prisoner.

**There you have it, chapter 4. Please review and tell me what you like and don't like about the story. In hindsight, there are some parts of this story that would be easier to convey in first person, let me know as my audience if third persons getting confusing? Should i start using POV's? **

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be here soon. Please review. **


End file.
